Solve for $x$ : $19 + x = 25$
Subtract $19$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 19 + x &=& 25 \\ \\ {-19} && {-19} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{19 + x} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{25} \\ x &=& 25 {- 19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 6$